


Спецзаказ

by Shae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Chef Derek, Cooking, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Food, Food Critic Stiles, M/M, Misunderstandings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: «Кроме того, Стайлзу двадцать девять, он живёт один, очень много путешествует, не помнит, когда в последний раз ел еду, приготовленную в домашних условиях, когда никто не пытался никого впечатлить, и он чертовски устал от всей этой навороченной фигни.А сейчас? Сейчас Стайлз просто очень сильно хочет куриных наггетсов».
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Спецзаказ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/gifts).
  * A translation of [Special Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846584) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep). 



Стайлз вздыхает и изо всех сил старается скрыть откровенную скуку.

— И что же вы мне сегодня приготовили, шеф?

Патетичным жестом шеф-повар снимает с тарелки Стайлза крышку-клош.

Десять лет назад Стайлз был бы необычайно взволнован перспективой съесть… чем бы это ни было. Он бы с чрезвычайным вниманием выслушал то, что прямо сейчас вещал шеф-повар, что-то насчет жидкого азота и нового, инновационного вкуса. У Стайлза же нет ни малейшего представления о том, что лежит перед ним на тарелке. Какой-то бирюзовый сгусток блестит и трясётся как желе, а вокруг — облако коричневато-зелёных расплывчатых волоконец. Ох уж эта молекулярная гастрономия.

Дело вот в чём: Стайлз вовсе не собирался становиться ресторанным критиком. Он просто пытался помочь Скотту — тот только-только открыл ресторан. Скотт отличный шеф-повар, он хорошо справляется с нагрузкой и ответственностью за команду на кухне и за блюда, но с маркетингом у него проблемы. У Стайлза возникла великолепная идея сделать серию видео о еде — к тому моменту у него уже был YouTube-канал, где он делал обзоры всего что ни попадя, так почему не еды? Он начал с того, что сравнил все горячие сэндвичи с сыром в городе («Нельзя просто сказать «мои самые лучшие», Стайлз, мы должны дать шанс и другим!»), и это всё стало ужасно популярным. То бишь, Стайлз и его обзоры.

Сперва было очень волнительно — вот так, за одну ночь стать сенсацией. Людям понравились его честные видео и забавные комментарии, и всё было здорово. Теперь же у Стайлза собственное кулинарное шоу на канале Food Network, время от времени он ведёт несколько кулинарных шоу, приобретя в ресторанной индустрии статус Большой шишки. Обзор Сталйза Стилински может вознести до небес или уничтожить ваш ресторан, и это всем известно.

Проблема же вот в чём. Стайлз любит еду. Кроме того, Стайлзу двадцать девять, он живёт один, очень много путешествует, не помнит, когда в последний раз ел что-то, приготовленное в домашних условиях, когда никто не пытался никого впечатлить, и он чертовски устал от всей этой навороченной фигни. У него слишком узнаваемое лицо, он только перешагивает порог ресторана, а шеф-повар уже попросит оказать честь и приготовить для Стайлза нечто особенное.

А сейчас? Сейчас Стайлз просто очень сильно хочет куриных наггетсов.

Он вздыхает, берётся за вилку и мягко тычет в бирюзовый сгусток. Накручивает пару дымчатых волоконец и медленно ест.

Сгусток по вкусу напоминает горох, а у волоконец тонкий оттенок шафрана. Разобранная на молекулы и собранная снова, пряность, по мнению Стайлза, потрачена впустую. Подобная еда может быть классной, но, честно говоря, если бы Стайлз знал, что серия видео, сделанная в начале его YouTube-карьеры, где он вовсю экспериментирует с жидким азотом, приведёт к тому, что годы спустя шеф-повара и участники кулинарных шоу, пытающиеся обойти конкурентов, решат, что Стайлзу _нравится_ молекулярная гастрономия и станут готовить и подавать ему только такое, он бы никогда не стал снимать об этом столько видео. Просто время от времени Стайлза захватывают исследования какой-нибудь темы — вот тогда ему была интересна молекулярная гастрономия. Сейчас? Уже не так.

Стайлз кивает шеф-повару, тот взволнованно уносится прочь, по дороге шепча что-то персоналу.

Стайлз же надевает пиджак и уходит. В животе у него урчит.  
Некоторое время он бродит по городу, намереваясь найти другой ресторан: может же он где-нибудь хорошо поужинать в свой свободный вечер! На пороге второго ресторана Стайлз немного задерживается — и слышит, как официанты начинают взволнованно перешептываться, и до него доносится: «Стайлз Стилински, ну ты знаешь, ресторанный критик?» Стайлз второпях уходит.

Он бродит по Центральному парку, погружённый в свои мысли, и чувствует голод всё острее и острее.

Строго говоря, Стайлз живёт в Нью-Йорке. У него есть квартира, но он там почти не бывает. Он думает о Скотте и его уютной жизни с женой и друзьями в Бикон-Хиллз, а потом возвращается мыслями к своей квартире, холодной и пустой.

Стайлз всё блуждает — и вдруг обнаруживает себя в квартале, где никогда раньше не был. У одного из домов стоит и возбуждённо разговаривает компания, в воздухе пахнет алкоголем. Из клубов доносится музыка, люди выплёскиваются наружу, смеясь, целуясь, держась за руки.

Одна компания движется как-то чересчур целеустремленно, и Стайлз падает им на хвост. Они совсем юные, студенты, болтают о еде и каком-то месте, надеясь, что там всё ещё открыто.

Стайлз исподтишка развязывает галстук и запихивает его в карман пиджака, надеясь, что так выглядит попроще.

Компания, за которой он увязался, приводит его к небольшому проёму в стене — Стайлз готов поклясться, что ранее прошёл мимо него, не заметив. Над непримечательной дверью простая табличка: картинка с молочным коктейлем — такую дверь пропустить легче лёгкого.

В ресторанчике тесновато, но по-домашнему уютно, и трель звонка на стойке оповещает о том, что ещё один заказ готов.

Стайлз стоит вытаращившись.

Мужчина позади стойки — просто шедевр. На нём майка, которая совсем не скрывает ни груди, ни мускулистых рук. Стоя за грилем, он быстро и аккуратно поджаривает бургеры и хотдоги, умудряясь ловко переворачивать идеальный омлет. Его обтягивающие джинсы оставляют мало простора воображению, и какое-то время Стайлз просто стоит и смотрит.

— Эй, будете заказывать?

Стайлз качает головой и отходит в сторону, чтобы парень позади него мог сделать заказ, и продолжает наблюдать за тем, как мужчина готовит.

Через пару минут становится понятно, что мужчина это дело обожает. С каждым ингредиентом он обращается внимательно, и навыка ему не занимать: он разбивает яйца одной рукой и использует пару техник Кордон-Блю, — но по большей части он, кажется, совершенно искренне наслаждается готовкой для этого небольшого ресторанчика, подачу каждого блюда сопровождает кивком и наблюдает за тем, как посетители едят. Время от времени он с любопытством косится на Стайлза, но за исключением этого его внимание отдано еде.

У женщины за стойкой такие же густые брови и тёмные волосы, как и у повара, и время от времени переговариваясь с ним, она закатывает глаза. Они так легко работают в тандеме, так непринужденно, будто знакомы всю жизнь.

Стайлз понимает, что кроме него в ресторане никого не осталось, только когда женщина заговаривает с ним прямо.

— Мы закрываемся, — говорит она. У неё на беджике написано «Лора». — Вы ужинать будете или нет?

— Я… Можно куриные наггетсы? — брякает Стайлз — и тут же внутренне съёживается от неловкости: он ведь даже в меню не заглянул, что, если у них нет наггетсов?

Лора фыркает:

— Мы не…

Мужчина кладёт руку ей на плечо.

— Я могу сделать наггетсы, — говорит он, окидывая Стайлза взглядом.

Лора смотрит на Стайлза, затем снова на мужчину и тихо смеётся.

— Так и сделай, Дерек. А потом всё тут закрой. Увидимся.

Дерек принимается за работу, но разделочная доска вне поля зрения Стайлза, и он лишён возможности наблюдать за процессом.

— Никогда тебя здесь раньше не видел, — говорит Дерек. — Ребята с Уолл-стрит у нас не частые гости.

— А… Я… Я часто езжу в командировки. У меня не так-то много времени исследовать город, где живу, — признаётся Стайлз, гадая, из-за какого именно предмета одежды его можно принять за финансиста. — Мне кажется, я проходил мимо вашего заведения раньше, в течение дня, и у вас тут было закрыто, да?

Дерек бросает пару кусков курицы, обваленных в хлебных сухарях, на сковороду.

— В течение дня мы готовим еду для местных приютов для бездомных, а вечером обслуживаем толпы отдыхающих в ночных клубах.

— Ясно, — говорит Стайлз.

Дерек выходит из-за стойки с маленьким картонным подносом, на котором лежат наггетсы и картошка-фри спиральками — запах просто божественный, — и ставит перед Стайлзом. Когда Стайлз макает спиральку в пододвинутую ёмкость с насыщенно-красным кетчупом, тот оказывается очень густым.

Стайлз стонет, давая вкусу задержатся во рту

— Кетчуп мы делаем сами, — говорит Дерек. Он пододвигает стул, садится на него верхом напротив Стайлза и принимается наблюдать за тем, как он ест.

Следующим Стайлз отправляет в рот наггетс — тот поджарен до насыщенного, золотисто-коричневого цвета, обвалка пряная и аппетитная, мясо сочное. Наггетс оказывается даже вкуснее кетчупа, и Сталйз вздыхает, довольный.

— Это восхитительно, — говорит он. — Из чего это сделано?

— Курица. Мука. Масло. Яйцо. Соль и перец.

— Не может… Не может быть, — говорит Стайлз. — Так вкусно, что я просто...

Дерек смеётся таким глубоким горловым смехом, который Стайлзу бы хотелось слышать ещё и ещё.

— Нет, ничего тут больше нет. А кетчуп хорош. За кетчуп отвечаю.

Дерек окунает палец в ёмкость и облизывает — Стайлз не может отвести глаз.

— Очень хорош, — соглашается он.

— Ты так говоришь, только чтобы забраться мне в штаны, — говорит Дерек, глаза у него озорно поблёскивают.

— Я… — Да, Стайлзу приходило в голову, что Дерек привлекателен, но он ресторанный критик, уж он в еде разбирается.

— Не волнуйся, у тебя получается, — говорит Дерек и наклоняется чуть ближе.

— Я ресторанный критик, — брякает Стайлз. — Мне правда очень нравятся эти наггетсы, я говорю не только…

— Я живу тут наверху — если хочешь десерт.

Ох.

***

Позже Стайлз узнаёт, что трахается Дерек так же, как готовит: страстно и тщательно. Он лежит в его объятиях, насытившись, а вокруг них деловито шумит Нью-Йорк. Сквозь шторы Дерека проникают первые лучи рассвета, и Стайлз прижимается ближе, счастливый от того, как повернулись последние события, а Дерек пропускает волосы Стайлза сквозь пальцы.

— Ты мне нравишься, парень с Уолл-стрит, — сонно произносит Дерек. — Оставайся, утром я приготовлю завтрак.

— Уже утро, — бормочет Стайлз.

— М-м-м, утро будет, когда мы проснёмся, — возражает Дерек и закидывает на Стайлза ногу.

— Мне нужно на работу, прости. Но я очень хочу остаться!

— Седьмая линия совсем близко, ты быстро доберёшься до работы, давай поспим, — говорит Дерек, не переставая обнимать Стайлза.

— Мне нужно на самолёт, правда, мне ужасно жаль, у меня это дурацкое судейство в Париже, на которое нужно обязательно попасть, — смущаясь, настаивает Стайлз. — Я говорил, я ресторанный критик!

Дерек открывает глаза.

— Могу бы просто сказать, что не хочешь оставаться, — хмуро говорит он и переворачивает на другой бок, к стене.

Стайлз смотрит на его обнаженную спину, все его надежды и мечты об этих новых прекрасных отношениях вылетают в трубу.

***

В Париже хорошо. Но Food Network выжимает из Стайлза все соки, их новое шоу очень напряжённое. Съёмки занимают три недели, после чего Стайлз улетает в Калифорнию писать серию статей о долине Напа, а поскольку это Калифорния, он отправляется в Бикон-Хиллз навестить отца, Скотта и всех остальных.

В Нью-Йорке Стайлз оказывается только весной, и на этот раз у него официальный перерыв в работе с Food Network. Он пытается написать книгу, перемежая воспоминания рецептами, по большей же части это сплошное нахальство, но книга идёт трудно. Он начинает много гулять пешком, пытаясь так набраться настроения для письма, но всё чаще оказывается в Центральном парке и старается остаться неузнанным, когда идёт куда-нибудь поесть.

Он даже пытается начать с кем-нибудь встречаться, хотя Дерека он так и не смог выкинуть из головы. Пусть это и была всего одна ночь, забыть её и двигаться дальше у него не получается. Иногда он проходит мимо ресторана Дерека, но внутрь никогда не заглядывает.

Однажды поздним вечером — Стайлз только-только ушёл со свидания в слепую, между ними не возникло никакого притяжения, — он чувствует себя голодным и уставшим, и хочет просто перекусить прежде, чем отправиться домой. Он обнаруживает себя перед маленькой дверью с табличкой, на которой нарисован молочный коктейль, и думает — почему нет? Дерек наверняка о нём уже и не вспоминает.

Стайлз открывает дверь и оглядывается: тут явно был ремонт. Ресторан выглядит хорошо: на стенах свежая краска и новые рисунки молочных коктейлей, омлетов и бургеров танцуют причудливый танец. На доске с информацией рассказывается о программе питания для бездомных и о том, как можно сделать пожертвование. А кроме того — вся мебель новая.

Стайлз смотрит по сторонам и тогда замечает её — статью в рамке из «Bon Appetit», и там явно его фотография и имя в начале статьи, но он эту статью не писал! Это что же, блин, такое получается: он в пьяном угаре наболтал что-то Лидии несколько месяцев назад, а она это напечатала?

«Заведение Хейлов открыто для публики лишь поздней ночью. Днём их сотрудники готовят еду для трёх различных приютов для бездомных по всему Нью-Йорку…

…еда у них простая, но сытная и вкусная, и я могу честно сказать, что и еда, и компания там — лучшие, что у меня были за всю жизнь. Стайлз Стилински»

— Стайлз.

Стайлз оборачивается, и при виде Дерека его рот распахивается.

— Эй, — говорит Стайлз. — Я просто… Я хотел зайти и… взглянуть на… На ваше новое меню.

— Ясно, — тихо говорит Дерек. — Оно почти не изменилось.

— Круто, — отвечает Стайлз и притворяется, что читает меню, не сводя с Дерека взгляда.

Повисает неловкая пауза, а затем они оба заговаривают одновременно:

— Прости, что не поверил, что ты ресторанный критик, утро — совсем не моё время суток, и я правда подумал, что тебе был нужен только секс и всё…

— Прости, что не позвонил, у меня не было твоего номера и я не был уверен, что ты захочешь меня видеть…

Стайлз глубоко вздыхает, стараясь успокоить колотящееся сердце.

— Ну, вообще-то я не ради нового меню пришёл. Я хотел увидеть тебя.

Дерек улыбается, и улыбка озаряет его лицо.

— Завтра с утра у тебя же нет никакого раннего рейса, правда?

Стайлз качает головой.

Дерек пальцем манит Стайлза подойти поближе, как будто хочет что-то сказать. Стайлз наклоняется над стойкой, думая, что Дерек что-то прошепчет, но вместо слов Дерек обхватывает его лицо ладонями и утягивает в поцелуй. Стайлз вздыхает и теряется в сладости губ Дерека.

— А это… Это есть в меню? — Несколько завсегдатаев ночных клубов смотрят на них во все глаза.

Дерек смеётся.

— Только для моего парня, — говорит он и смотрит на Стайлза. — Если он не против.

— Он больше чем не против, я… Да, — отвечает Стайлз, потрясённый и счастливый.

— Помнишь, я сказал, что меню почти не изменилось? — спрашивает Дерек. — У нас появилось новое популярное блюдо. Ну, после твоего обзора мы не могли его не добавить.

Он указывается на вывеску позади себя:

«Куриные наггетсы Стайлза».


End file.
